AADK
by Uwikiya
Summary: Entah mengapa Kurapika rewel seharian. Kuroro yang selalu bersikap cool mau tidak mau dibuat kewalahan oleh Kurapika yang mendadak bertingkah aneh bin menjengkelkan."Hah, klasik!"/"Kurapikaaaaaaa!". Read and Review ( ')V. ONE SHOT STORY


**DISCLAIMER :**

Hunter X Hunter copyrights by © Yoshihiro Togashi

**TITLE :**

AADK?

**SUMMARY :**

Entah mengapa Kurapika rewel seharian. Kuroro yang selalu bersikap cool mau tidak mau dibuat kewalahan oleh Kurapika yang mendadak bertingkah aneh bin menjengkelkan."Hah, klasik!"/"Kurapikaaaaaaa!". Read and Review (^_^')V.

**GENRE :**

Humor

**PAIRING :**

Kuroro Lucifer X Fem Kurapika Kuruta

**WARNING :**

Typo (s), gaje, abal, amatir, humor garing, dont like dont read.

**A/N :**

Halooo Minna-san. Wah lama banget aku nggak nengok Fanfiction, maklum, ketiban males. Hehehe. Dan sekarang aku nongol dengan fic baru yang abal dan gaje ini. Inspirasi nulis fic ini lahir secara tiba-tiba saat aku nonton salah satu drama Korea. Anehnya, inspirasi fic ini nggak ada hubungannya dengan dramanya. Soalnya yang aku tonton itu dramanya sedih banget ceritanya. Masa, pemeran utamanya mati nggak jelas. Endingnya gantung, pemeran utamanya mati di kolam renang gara-gara di tembak orang nggak dikenal. Hah pokoknya aku rada nyesel nonton itu. Udah aku bela-belain 2 hari nonton 20 episode. Dan, berakhir tragis, tidak jelas, dan menggantung! OMG, ini namanya nyiksa penonton! Waaah apaan sih ini aku malah komentar nggak jelas di sini. Ya udah deh, langsung aja " Happy Reading Minna-san!".

-Happy Reading ^_^v -

**AADK?**

Malam itu, seperti biasa Kuroro menemani kekasihnya, Kurapika di apartemen Kurapika. Mereka berdua kini sedang asik duduk di sofa empuk bercorak polkadot sambil menonton acara Stand Up Comedy Indonesia.

" Ah, nggak lucu," celetuk Kurapika saat seorang comic beraksi.

Kuroro tak menanggapi Kurapika, dia sibuk tertawa sendiri.

" Ada yang lebih garing nggak sih!" gerutu Kurapika lagi.

Satu alis Kuroro mencuat ke atas, diliriknya Kurapika sekilas.

" Hah, klasik!" Lagi-lagi Kurapika berkomentar.

Kuroro mendengus setelah sukses berhenti tertawa.

" Bosan!" Kurapika menyahut remote di pangkuan Kuroro lalu mematikan TV. Pluk! Tak lupa dia melempar remotenya hingga batreinya meloncat ke dua arah berlawanan.

Kuroro memejamkan matanya. Sebelah tangannya memijit pelipisnya. Dia dapat merasakan urat-uratnya muncul ke permukaan.

" Aku bosan," rengek Kurapika, " Dari tadi sore kita hanya berdiam di sini. Aku benar-benar bosan. Apa kau tak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lain selain tertawa tidak jelas? haaaaah," dengus Kurapika.

Kuroro tak bergeming, dia tak bergerak selain memijit-mijitkan jarinya di pelipisnya. Kurapika makin sebal dibuatnya, dan akhirnya membuang muka.

" Ne, Kurapika, kau bosan?" akhirnya Kuroro angkat bicara.

Hening.

" Kau bosan, heh?" ulang Kuroro.

Diam.

" Kura.."

Grep! Tangan Kurapika membungkam mulut Kuroro.

" Berhenti mengoceh!" Kurapika melepaskan tangannya lalu pergi ke kamarnya. Klek! Dia mengunci kamarnya. Dan selesai, acara nonton TV bareng pacar berakhir dengan ending yang tidak jelas.

Kuroro tak bisa menahan alisnya mencuat lagi. Kedua bahunya spontan terangkat, dia benar-benar bingung. Ada apa dengan Kurapika? Disingkat jadi AADK.

Kuroro mengangkat kedua kakinya dan berbaring di sofa. Salah satu tangannya mengambil bantal di atas kepalanya dan menyurukkannya ke muka, dia ngantuk dan lelah. Dia merasa lelah dengan keanehan Kurapika barusan. Dia butuh tidur sebentar.

Di dalam kamar Kurapika berulah lagi. Dia menarik selimutnya, tapi dia merasa gerah. Dia lalu menyingkap selimutnya. Tapi kakinya merasa dingin, dia menariknya lagi. Dan merasa gerah lagi. Begitu seterusnya hingga dia berkeringat. Kurapika menjejak selimutnya hingga teronggok tak berdaya di lantai. Dia berdiri melompat ke lantai bergegas keluar dengan membuat pintu berdebam. Di luar kamarnya suasana sangat hening. Tak ada suara TV atau apalah. Apa kuroro pulang? Ah tapi dia tak mendengar suara pintu bergeser. Kurapika berjingkat-jingkat ke ruang tengah. Dia mendengar dengkuran halus kuroro dibalik bantal berbentuk pantat sapi. Kurapika tertawa melihat kuroro dengan bantal pantat sapi di mukanya, tiba-tiba sebuah ide konyol terlintas di keplanya. Kurapika beringsut ke sofa dan menyambar spidol di rak buku sebelah televisi.

Kurapika merangkak mendekati wajah Kuroro yang tertutupi bantal pantat sapi, dia menahan tawa melihat pantat sapi itu bergerak naik turun seirama dengan napas Kuroro. Kurapika menarik bantal pantat sapi itu lalu mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang spidol. Hasrat usilnya harus segera dituntaskan.

" Engh ... " Kuroro merasa tidak nyaman, dia merasa hampir tak bisa bernapas. Dia membuka matanya dan kaget melihat Kurapika duduk di atas perutnya. Kuroro menoleh ke samping. Tangan Kurapika sedang melakukan entah-apa di wajahnya. Kuroro kembali memandang wajah Kurapika dengan tatapan bingung, " Kau sedang apa?" tanya Kuroro parau. Kurapika membuang pandangannya ke atas.

Kuroro bergerak-gerak mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman untuk bernapas. Hah, dia baru sadar kalau Kurapika benar-benar berat. Kurapika yang masih duduk di perut Kuroro langsung terhuyung ke belakang. Dia nyaris jatuh dari sofa kalau saja Kuroro tak menarik tangannya dengan gesit.

Kurapika ingin sekali menghela napas lega karena tak jadi jatuh, tapi tak bisa. Kuroro mengunci bibirnya ," Hmm," Kurapika mencoba melepaskan diri tapi tak bisa.

" Enggm," Kurapika benar-benar kehabisan napas tetapi Kuroro tak menghiraukannya.

Kurapika sangat sesak, spontan dia mendorong dada Kuroro dengan kuat. Sekuat yang dia bisa. Ajaib, dia berhasil melepaskan diri dengan Kuroro terjerembam ke lantai. Kedua kaki Kuroro terangkat ke atas. Kurapika menengok Kuroro yang terlihat lusuh di lantai, dia menghadiahi Kuroro pelototan mautnya sebelum berlari ke kamarnya lagi.

" Salah minum obat?"

Kuroro merangkak naik ke sofa. Kurapika agak keterlaluan. Usil sekali dia hari ini. Kuroro benar-benar lelah dan mengantuk. Tak bisakah dia tidur dengan tenang? Setelah mengambil bantalnya dia melanjutkan tidurnya yang diinterupsi Kurapika.

Keesokan paginya Kuroro bangun dengan badan pegal di mana-mana. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Tidurnya benar-benar tidak nyeyak setelah diganggu Kurapika. Kuroro bangkit dari sofa. Dia ingin melihat apakah Kurapika sudah bangun atau belum. Dia berhenti di depan pintu kamar Kurapika. Pintunya dikunci, Kurapika masih tidur. Kuroro ingin berpamitan namun dia tidak tega membangunkan Kurapika. Dia pasti capek dari kemarin bertingkah tidak jelas. Kuroro berharap setelah bangun nanti Kurapika kembali menjadi Kurapika yang seperti biasanya.

" Memang Kurapika yang biasanya seperti apa?" tanya Kuroro pada dirinya sendiri.

Kuroro berjalan menuju lift sambil menenteng mantel di tangan kirinya. Kuroro langsung masuk lift saat pintu lift terbuka. Di dalam lift ada tiga laki-laki aneh, tetangga Kurapika. Kalau tidak salah namanya Gon, Killua, dan Leorio. Kuroro ingat kalau sebelum menjadi kekasih Kuroro, Kurapika selalu bersama dengan mereka bertiga.

" Ohayou," sapa Gon, anak kecil dengan rambut hitam berdiri.

Kuroro menjawabnya," Ohayou."

Kuroro mendengar kikikan Leorio dan Killua di belakangnya.

" Kau habis menginap di rumah Kurapika?" tanya Killua to the point.

" Ya."

Killua memandang Kuroro, dan Kuroro dapat melihat tatapan geli di mata bocah itu.

" Hah, Kurapika benar-benar ganas ya?" tanya Leorio sambil bersandar di dinding lift dan menyilangkan kaki panjangnya.

Kuroro mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Ting. Lift terbuka di lantai dasar. Kuroro berjalan keluar tanpa berkata apa-apa. Dia tak suka orang lain mencampuri kehidupan pribadinya.

Kuroro melihat dua orang wanita terkikik setelah berpapasan dengan Kuroro. Kuroro mulai bertanya-tanya, " Ada yang salah? Ah mungkin cuma perasaanku."

" Kuroro, kau habis main topeng monyet ya?"

Kuroro menghentikan langkahnya, dia berbalik mencari sumber suara itu. Nobunaga berdiri di belakangnya dengan pakaian olahraganya yang berwarna mencolok.

" Apa?" Kuroro mulai sebal.

"Hah, bukan apa-apa. Aku cuma mau menyapamu, daaaah," Nobunaga mengkeret melihat ekspresi horor Kuroro. Dia berlari meninggalkan Kuroro.

Kuroro tak habis pikir. Ada apa dengan Kurapika dan orang-orang itu? Kenapa mereka senang sekali mengganggu Kuroro. Tak bisakah dia berjalan ke mobilnya dengan damai? Kuroro hendak melanjutkan langkahnya ketika dia tak sengaja melihat Nobunaga, Leorio, Killua, dan Gon mengintipnya di balik pilar yang terletak tiga meter di arag kirinya. Kuroro menanti sampai salah satu kepala mereka mengintip lagi, dan kali ini Leorio benar-benar sial, dia dihadiahi seringai horor Kuroro.

" Ketahuan! Bubar!" teriak mereka sembari berlarian ke segala arah.

Kuroro semakin jengkel. Rasanya ada asap yang keluar dari kedua lubang hidungnya. Ada apa hari ini? Kenapa menyebalkan sekali?! Kuroro melangkahkan kakinya panjang-panjang. Dia ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu. Tempat ini membawa sial! Kuroro membuka pintu mobilnya lalu segera masuk ke mobilnya. Dia menghidupkan mobilnya dengan kasar dan langsung tancap gas. Ketika melewati pilar tempat orang-orang aneh itu bersembunyi dia melihat Gon berdiri di sana sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan menunjuk-nunjuk mukanya sendiri.

" Ada apa dengan bocah itu? Benar benar!" katanya jengkel.

Kuroro tak menggubris Gon dan melewatinya begitu saja. Dasar orang-orang aneh, pikirnya. Kuroro benar-benar heran.

"Ada apa dengan penghuni apartemen itu? Kenapa mereka semua mendadak usil? Kurapika juga. Bisa-bisanya dia mengganggu tidurnya semalam. Hah apa yang dia lakukan malam-malam begitu. Duduk di atas perutku sambil memegang spidol? Apa dia mau menggodaku? Hah apa dia tidak takut aku lepas kendali dan menyerangnya? Dasar!" Kuroro menumpahkan uneg-unegnya dengan mengomel sendiri.

Criiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit! Kuroro mengerem mendadak," Tunggu. Spidol?!" Kuroro teringat Kurapika memegang spidol tadi malam. Kuroro langsung memutar kaca spion mobilnya. Kuroro mendadak lemas. Wajahnya penuh coretan di sana-sini. Kedua matanya dilingkari dan alisnya digaris hingga terlihat seperti menyambung. Diantara kedua bibirnya ditarik garis hingga menyentuh hidung dan membuatnya terlihat seperti monyet dengan dua garis tebal dibawah lubang hidungnya. Di dahinya terdapat banyak coretan yang memalukan.

Kuroro 3 Kurapika

Kurapika 4ever

Gambar bibir

Tanda tangan Kurapika

"Kurapikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Kuroro berteriak.

Kuroro mengusap wajahnya keras-keras. Sial, spidolnya permanen. Tak bisa hilang sampai dia mencuci mukanya. Kuroro mendengus kesal.

Dert. Dert. Kuroro merasakan ponselnya bergetar di saku celananya. Kuroro merogoh saku celananya dan melihat layar ponselnya. Satu pesan dari Kurapika.

From : Hime

Gomen, Kuroro. Aku sudah mengerjaimu tadi malam. Sebenarnya ini BUKAN sepenuhnya salahku. Aku sedang PMS. Haha. Sekali lagi gomene. Kau harus maklum!

Kuroro mendadak lemas membaca pesan itu. Dia tak bisa membayangkan apa lagi yang akan dilakukan Kurapika bulan depan dan bulan - bulan selanjutnya.

Sementara itu Kurapika yang baru saja mengirim pesan kepada Kuroro masih berbaring di kasurnya. Kurapika mengusap matanya lalu bangun. Dia menatap spreinya dan langsung mendengus kesal saat melihat seprainya kotor," Hah, tembus, pembalut nggak pengertian! Terpaksa harus nyuci pagi-pagi!" Kurapika menarik seprainya dan membawanya ke mesin cuci sambil mengomel tidak jelas sepanjang perjalanan.

- End -

Akhirnya aku ngeluarin fic lagi ... Hehehe Gomen ya kalau ini ficnya rada gaje. Maklum, lama gak nengok, lama gak baca fic, lama ga nulis. Yah, ilmunya jadi rontok. Yaps, waktunya balas review dari fic "Black isn't White, White isn't Black" . Pertama Uwi mau ngucapin " Big Thanks" buat yang udah bersedia mereview.

Pusheen cat : Makasih ya :D aduuuuh bikin kesel yaaaaah?gapapa deh dikeselin Pusheen cat tapi tetep ngeriview.

Panda : Makasih , Panda :D

Natsu Hiru Chan : Makasih banget dah di fave :D . Wah kalau dibilang profesional yah itu masih jauuuuuuh banget. Ini Uwi juga masih newbie. Buat usulnya, yah ntar Uwi nunggu wangsit dulu. Tapi lucu juga kalau dihidupin lagi ya? Atau malah dibikin cerita sehabis mati gitu? Trus Kurapika jadi malaikat Kuroro jadi setan?

Guest : Iyaaaaaa nih rada tragis tapi KuroPika tetep keren kan?:D Makasih ya dah review.

ginryuumaru : Hahahaha iya itu rancu banget Kurapika cowok apa cewek tuh. Makasih ya reviewnya.


End file.
